Dedicatoria a alguien muy especial
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: En la vida, nadie debe estar solo jamás.


Amarla, besarla, ella era su Mundo para él, pero cómo podría ser parte de esa parte, mientras que su corazón fuera helado y oscuro, el odio que llevaba dentro por aquel accidente que le costó todo lo que tenía, no podían estar juntos, solo sus dos Mundos los separaban: La Ley y el Delito, él era de su bando, ella pertenecía al otro, jamás podrían tener una vida juntos ni expresar su amor.

- _"En este Mundo Cruel, la única moralidad aquí es el Azar: Imparcial, sin prejuicios. Justo" _ Se dijo así mismo Harvey Dent, mientras que estaba en su guarida, protegido solo por sí mismo, se miró al espejo aquella quemadura en la mitad de su rostro, el dolor era indescriptible, había perdido todo lo que en una vida entera de trabajos y sacrificios había conseguido, lo perdió en un parpadeo.

Estamos solos en un Mundo tan despediado y hostil, sin ninguna ayuda posible, donde nadie nos brindará su mano, solo esperará a que nos hundamos para luego querer dar la ayuda falsa que promete.

Del otro lado, estaba Chun-li, mientras que perseguía a los criminales más peligrosos, ella recibió en su escritorio una carta de alguien a quien conocía bastante bien.

- _"El no es un enemigo a perseguir, no puede ser que mi misión sea eliminarlo, ¿acaso este es el modo de tratar a una persona que perdió todo?"_ Se preguntó Chun-li, mientras que se preparaba para hacer la misión.

Tenía todo listo para dirigirse hacia su objetivo, se había puesto su chaleco unitard que resaltaba todo su cuerpo y antes de ir hacia la puerta, vio que había una carta sobre su mesa de café.

- _"Tal vez este sea mi fin en esta vida, pero tú vivirás feliz, mientras que en mi corazón solo habrá dolor, soledad y odio hacia las personas que me dejaron de lado, habrá espacio para la única persona amable y esa eres tú: Chun-li, como dice tu nombre en chino "Belleza Primaveral", eres la Primavera que viene a mí, aunque mi corazón sea hostil y frío, tú eres el calor que hacer que pueda vivir. Te estaré esperando, no escaparé ni nada por el estilo, pero quiero que nuestro encuentro final no sea en un sitio cerrado: Encuentrame en este sitio: Gotham City Park"_

_ Atte: Harvey Dent._

Dentro de aquella carta había un ramo de flores para ella, un par de lágrimas humedecieron sus ojos y no pudo perder más tiempo, tomó su arma y las esposas por las dudas, si habría que por los menos llevarlo con vida, esperaba tener esa oportunidad de tan solo arrestarlo y poder llevarlo ante la Justicia, en el camino estuvo pensativa todo ese rato.

- ¿Estás bien, Chun-li? Le preguntó Charlie, mientras que manejaba el vehículo hacia el lugar asignado por Dent.

- Sí, sí, no te preocupes, es solo que... Pero no pudo seguir con su oración, se detuvo en seco, sabiendo que tendría que afrontar una gran gama de problemas y discusiones por la decisión que hubiera tomado por el antiguo Fiscal del Distrito.

- Entiendo tu problema: Bueno, no puedo meterme en este asunto, pero solo sé que es tu decisión, no importa lo que te digan desde el Alto Mando, tú una vez en tu vida no debes seguir las reglas, nunca pasará nada si las quiebras, solo decide y opta por qué hacer. Le recomendó su amigo.

Pronto llegaron al sitio escogido por Harvey.

- Bien, es aquí. Suerte. Le deseó su amigo.

- Gracias, Charlie, avisaré por lo que vaya a ocurrir. Le dijo Chun-li, mientras que se despedía y con su abrigo cubriendo su cuerpo, entró en el sitio.

Solo escuchó a su amigo retirarse y pronto se vio que estaba en aquel parque elegido por él para su muerte.

Caminó hacia un sendero del parque donde había un gran claro, allí estaba sentado, mirando a la Luna su objetivo.

Solo se dirigió a ella.

- Buenas noches, Oficial Chun-li. Le dijo Harvey, mientras que se levantaba de la banca.

- Harvey Dent, por orden de la Justicia de la Ciudad Gótica, se le ha condenado a morir por sus crímenes contra el poder central. No intente moverse o escapar, nada le servirá. Le dijo Chun-li, mientras que iba sacando su arma.

- Adelante, hagalo, Señorita, tiene su vida, usted. Dijo Harvey, mientras que se levantaba de la banca y caminaba un par de metros y luego se quedaba frente a frente la Oficial.

Chun-li no hizo nada, solo se quedó mirandolo, mientras que caminaba y tomaba unas flores que había allí, las acarició, mientras que veía como unas lágrimas humedecían su rostro.

- H, H, Harvey Dent, r, regrese aquí. Le dijo, mientras que le apuntaba con su arma.

- Son hermosas, ¿no? Le preguntó,mientras que le extendía unas rosas que había allí en el piso.

- ¿Cómo dice? Preguntó ella, mientras que Harvey se las entregaba.

- Las flores mueren y renacen todo el tiempo, nunca morirán, está en su Naturaleza, pero un humano no, solo tiene una sola vida, no existe la segunda vida aquí en la Tierra. Dijo Dent, mientras que se arrodillaba y Chun-li, temblando, le apuntaba con su arma en la cabeza.

- Lo sé, el ser humano es hostil, nunca entiende, solo vive para destruir. Le dijo ella, mientras que Harvey sacaba su moneda de la suerte.

- Eso es por qué hay guerra y muerte en el Mundo, Chun-li, quiero que te quedes con mi moneda de la suerte, ahora tú tienes el poder de matarme o dejarme vivir, ¿qué eliges? Le preguntó el ex- Fiscal de Distrito.

Ella miró en sus ojos cómo sería su matara a aquella persona que no merecía, desde el fondo de su corazón, no morir.

Visión del Futuro: La moneda dio "cruz", ella miró a Dent una vez más a los ojos y fue entonces que temblando en sus manos, disparó el arma contra el pecho de Harvey, dándole en el corazón.

Dent cayó herido de muerte en el suelo, mientras que se desangraba bastante, miró a Chun-li por última vez.

- Chun-li, gracias por liberarme de este dolor: Ahora entiendo por qué somos así: El Ser Humano nació para destruirse así mismo, no existe una igualdad, nosotros somos distintos en todo lo que nuestra cultura y forma de ser. Por eso quiero agradecerte por todo. Sabrás que siempre te he amado y ahora, en este frío desenlace, me despido de ti. Cuídate, Mi Belleza Primaveral. Le dijo, mientras que con sus últimas fuerzas se levantaba y sangrando aún, se acercó a los labios de la china y la besó dulcemente para luego morir en sus brazos.

- Harvey, Harvey, ¡Harvey! Gritó ella, mientras que lloraba por su muerte.

Fin de la visión del futuro:  Chun-li se volvió a mirar y vio que estaba por arrojar la moneda de Harvey al aire y ver qué destino iba a darle, entonces fue en aquel momento cuando se quitó esa orden de ejecutarlo.

- No, no puedo hacerlo. Dijo ella, Dent se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Cómo que no puedes? ¡Hazlo, por favor! Le pidió el ex-Fiscal de Distrito, mientras que tomaba el arma y se apuntaba al pecho.

- ¡No! ¡No puedo hacerlo, yo, yo yo te amo, Harvey Dent! Gritó Chun-li, mientras que se arrojaba sobre él y lo abrazaba y lloraba a la vez.

Dent no pudo soportarlo más y la abrazó desde la cintura, se amaban con todo su corazón, ellos estaban unidos por sus igualdades.

- Si me dejas vivir, me buscarán a mi por todas partes. Le dijo Harvey.

- Eso no me importa, tú no eres un villano, has sufrido mucho por esta sociedad, sé que en tu corazón aún está ese Harvey Dent amable y digno que luchaba por la Justicia. Le respondió la chica, mientras que lo abrazaba más fuertemente.

- Pase lo que pase, nunca nos separaremos de nuestras manos. Le mencionó Dent, mientras que ambos se tomaban de las manos, Chun-li se recostó en la banca de madera y apoyó su cabeza en las piernas del ex-Fiscal de Distrito.

- Te amo, Harvey Dent. Dijo ella, mientras que sus labios se acercaban a los de él.

- Y yo te amo a ti, Chun-li. Dijo él y sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso bajo la Luna Llena de aquella noche fría de Febrero en Gotham.

Fin.

Este fanfic se lo dedico a mi querida novia, siempre donde hayan nubes y una tormenta, tú serás mi Sol, quien iluminará mi camino en la oscuridad. Felices tres años juntos, Mi Reina Hermosa.

I love you a lot, My Beautiful Queen.

Chun-li y Harvey Dent por siempre


End file.
